darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Areyis
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Darkfall Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The names you listed on the Clans article you created is actually the names of the Races, which is already covered in detail on that article, so I marked the clans article for deletion. Other than that, keep up the good work. Judging by the comments on your user page, you seem to be new to editing wikis. When you have time, you might want to check out Wikia Help to learn the basics of editing. There's even a set of video guides you can watch too. If you have any questions or need any help, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 19:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) i am new That and im only 13 years old, i was afraid i put down the races instead of the clans( whoops) but its nothing that cant be fixed. i didnt come in time for the beta so i dont know everything maybe you could fill me in, and yes i will check out wiki helpers guides and stuff. thanks --Areyis 20:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi! I'm looking forward to seeing everything you add. =) That saying on my User page is in the Irekei language that a Dev named Meridian worked up (with a lot of subsequent help from lore-centric guilds and players) for the game of Shadowbane. The lady who used it was from Shadowclan, with a character roleplayed to the hilt, and it's there to remind me of her (and to express how I feel about extra apostrophes, haha!) Najwalaylah 02:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Hey and welcome to the wiki. Stumbled on your page and noticed that it wasn't using the categories right. Meaning it didn't show up in the characters list. Made it use the right templates also, hope you liked that. --Best regards - Tyx 09:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about making mistakes. You're learning something new by contributing here, so it's all good. The "wiki gaming editing club" you mentioned is actually the Wikia Gaming team. You see, I'm an employee of Wikia, which hosts this wiki and hundreds of other wikis. Since Darkfall is releasing soon and we have a wiki for it, I stopped by and designed a new custom skin for it. Then I realized there was no active admin, so since I have admin access across all Wikia wikis, I've been spending a lot of time here acting as the admin until I find someone willing and able to be the regular admin. :As far as the "roster" goes, the active editors here so far are you, Tyx, Najwalaylah, Alfaer‎, Ashindai, Isse-Istar‎, and a few anonymous people. Now that Tyx has posted that thread at the official Darkfall forums, I expect more people to continue joining the wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the weirdos. The great thing about wikis is that any change to any page can be undone very easily. In fact, you can see every edit that's been made to a page by clicking on "History" in the bar at the top of the article. Anyone can undo a bad edit by looking at the article's history and clicking the "undo" link. Admins can then block (ban) the person who vandalized an article for as little as 3 days or as much as 1 year. JoePlay (talk) 22:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Heard about "Roleplaying" ? Not sure what you mean with what I have "heard about Roleplay" but there will be open trial for Darkfall at january 22th yes, though the EU commercial release date has been moved to February 25th. --Best regards - Tyx 02:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Editor talk pages Hey Areyis. For conversations that don't need to be one-on-one, there is a forum on the wiki that can and should be used. The Watercooler forum is for general topics, so that would be the place for the community to discuss things concerning the wiki or the game. For a private discussion between just you and another editor, user talk pages are best. Some people will reply to your message on their talk page instead of yours. To be sure that you don't miss it when they do this, click the Watch link at the top of the page. Whenever a page that you are "watching" is edited, you will be notified by email, so make sure your user account here has your correct email address. JoePlay (talk) 22:04, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Good job starting a new topic in the forum. A good way to get an important message to everyone is with MediaWiki:Sitenotice. It creates a message at the top of every page, as you can see. I also created MediaWiki:Anonnotice which is kind of the same thing, but for anonymous users. JoePlay (talk) 17:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Timer If you can find a code then you are welcome to put it up, I do not find it really worth the effort though since it's only two days. Please use the signiture button after you leave a message by the way, else people have to check the pages history to find out who posted. The signiture button is just right to the "W" button with the red ban mark over, use it last in a commment. Then it becomes similar to this: >>> --Best regards - Tyx 16:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Darkfall Client torrent Here is a link to the official torrent which you asked for. --Best regards - Tyx 21:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC)